Asentia
by ChoboChan
Summary: Dark times are coming to Mahora but this time the enemy is one of thier own? AUish
1. Prelude

Title: Err none as of yet ;;;

Pairings: Asuna/10 cookies if you can guess who. KonoSetsu Negi/Nodoka/Yue? Possibly Mana/Keade

Rating/Warnings: M Violence/ Shoujo-ai and just for safety.

AUish Takes place during Negi's second year of teaching.

Gen: Romance/Action/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima but I do own this Negi plushie! –Squeezes said plushie- Err I sorta re-wrote the ending of the dream bit…..before just felt kinda non-fitting for some reason.

Prologue

_Their swords clashed loudly as the ruined remains of what was once Mahora Academy burned around them. Asuna gritted her teeth in pain as she was flung into the wall of one of the stone buildings behind her, blood and dirt stained her tattered and torn clothing while blood dripped from the many wounds coving her body. She tried to stand again but her body just wouldn't move, she was tired and worn as she lay there the heat from the flames licking her skin. She spared a tired glance towards her fallen friends._

_Konoka, or what was left of her anyways was laying only a few feet away her body petrified and smashed to pieces. Setsuna who lay not to far off, determined to protect her Ojōsama till the end, was severed through her midsection her angel like white wings stained red. Nodoka had shared the same petrified death as Konoka as her shattered remains lay next to Negi._

_Negi… The name brought tears to her eyes as she turned her eyes towards the fallen 11 year old. He stared at the sky above him his eyes wide and lifelessly as blood still ran down the black spikes that protruded form the ground below his small body impaled on them. He was the first that they had killed, the impact of his death seemingly taking the fight out of some of them like Yue who didn't even try to stop her impending death._

_A light prick at her throat brought her attention back to the enemy at hand and cruel green eyes stared back at her an insane looking grin on their face. Asuna closed her eyes and clenched the hilt of her sword tightly knowing that they had lost and she was going to die like the rest of her friends. Opening her eyes again she stared back at those green eyes unafraid even smiling an unreadable emotion in her eyes and the figure above her flinched._

"_Do it…" A voice giggled from behind them as two small arms wrapped around the figure's waist. "For me…"_

"_I guess I can't blame you…but even so…I still forgive you." Asuna whispered hoarsely but loud enough for them to hear before the enemy's blade plunged into her throat without hesitation this time._

Asuna shot up shakily in bed breathing hard and sweating as her hands clutched her throat. Negi, who had snuck into her bed again, who was woken by the sudden movement was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before turning towards her.

"Asuna? What's…" His voice caught in his throat at the terrified expression on her face her eyes staring at the ceiling as her body trembled. His eyes widened in concern and he gently laid a hand her shoulder. "Asuna what is it? What's wrong? "

He started to panic when she wouldn't respond and grabbed both her shoulder shaking nearly her shouting. "Asuna? Asuna! Snap out of it, what's wrong?" His panicked cries waking up the only other two occupants in the room.

"Negi…" He stopped barely hearing the girl as she faced him, her trembling had stopped and her hands reached out to him as she quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Asuna?" Negi blinked confusedly and was even more worried, after all Asuna didn't just hug him out of the blue often. "What happened?" He whispered more to himself then to her when he felt tears soaking the shoulder of his pajamas.

"Negi? Asuna? What's going on?" Konoka stood besides the bed rubbing the sleep out of her chocolate colored eyes as she stared at them confused. Chamo had found himself a spot at the end of the bed prepared make a smart comment about their current position but kept his mouth as soon as he heard the small sobs coming from the red headed girl.

Konoka's eyes widen as she looked towards Negi questionably who could only look back having no answers for Asuna's behavior himself. Both of them could only look towards the girl concerned and waited for her to clam down herself. Negi cautiously rubbed her back hoping it would help and wondered what could make the normally strong girl behave like this?

TBC?

Wow I can't believe I wrote something though this is pretty much just a prologue hence the shortness. I managed to kill off everyone in the first chapter? O I just had this really bad plot bunny running in my head and had to write something down ;; Anyways I have no idea if I'll ever continue this or not (most likely not) But I thought I'd share what I had just to see if anyone would like it or not, maybe I will if enough want to see more but it'd have slow updates. My inspirations come in small doses unfortunately - ;; Hopefully everyone won't be too OOC but I do my best despite my poor skills in writing.


	2. In which the Plot has already started!

Okay a Sorta Re-wrote the Prelude a bit so go back a re-read the dream thingy. Anyways Disclaimer is still the same I don't own Negima!

Why I'm using their full name I don't know but read anyways XD

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"Creepy speech"

00000

"Hmm…Nodoka-san could you read the next passage please?"

"H-hai Negi-sensei." Miyazaki Nodoka aka 'Honya-chan' stuttered out before standing up and reading aloud a small blush adorned on the blue haired girl's face. Truthfully Negi was only paying half attention his eyes drawn towards the girl sitting next to Konoka with a worried glance. The redhead was quiet in her seat her head drooping every so often on the verge of sleep, Konoka kept gently poking her in the arm to keep her awake.

Negi let out a little disguised sigh, it had only been two days since she had that nightmare and she still wouldn't talk about it with any of them. She tried to just laugh it off later and pretend everything was ok but her room mates had easily saw through it and wisely stayed quiet for now, they figured she would tell them when she wanted. That didn't stop the young Magi from dwelling on it though and it didn't help that Asuna would barely look at him since then. She'd barely even talk to him, it was like she was mad at him or something which just depressed him some.

"-Sensei? Negi-sensei?" Knocked out of his quiet musing he turned back to Nodoka questionably.

"Hai Nodoka-san?" He smiled brightly causing another blush to form on her face.

"Umm I-I'm finished, or did you want me to read the next passage too?"

"What? 'Oh right the reading!' I-I mean no that'll be all, good job Nodoka-san." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed that he actually forgot what he was teaching at the moment and a few girls began to giggle.

"H-hai." A shy but questioning smile formed on her face as she sat back into her seat.

"Hmm? What's got Negi-kun so distracted huh?" Negi turned his attention to the front of the class to where Asakura Kazumi the class's ace reporter sat. A mischievous grin was settled on her face as she eyed him curiously.

"Eh? W-what do you mean? I was just-" He was saved having to come up with an excuse as the bell rang signaling the end of class and the school day.

"Right, remember to read pages 132-134 and translate it into English." Negi informed trying to casually shrug off Asakura's question much to the girl's disappointment.

"Hai!" Coursed most of the class as some girls had already started to pack up their things for the day as soon as the bell had rung while others went to their friends. Negi sighed again as he found himself walking down one of the school's hallways, he was hoping to speak with Asuna a little but she had left almost immediately as soon as class was over. Sighing again he held the small bundle folders he had taken with him.

'Maybe later back at our dorm room I can get her to talk to me.' Though the last two days there had only been just an awkward silence floating around. Balling one of his hands into a fist he nodded to himself in determination.

"Negi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Negi turned his attention towards an open classroom door to his right where Minamoto Shizuna stood watching him a pleasant smile on her face and his mood brightened a little.

"Shizuna-sensei hello, I was just thinking about something is all." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Did you need something?

"I thought you were supposed to be in the Headmasters office by now for a meeting today?" She tilted her head curiously at him.

"Eh?" He tilted his head some with a slightly blank look on his face before shouting in realization. "EH? I completely forgot! What do I do?" He yelled in a slight panic arms flailing.

"I'm sure if you head there now you'll be just fine." She gave him a reassuring smile calming him down somewhat.

"T-thank you Shizuna-sensei for reminding me." He smiled and bowed to her gratefully before running past her towards the Headmaster's office leaving her to do nothing but stand there.

"Your welcome?" She blinked.

000000

Negi rapped on the door to the Headmaster's office gently before walking in hoping he wouldn't get into trouble for being late.

"Ah Negi-Kun, seems you finally decided to show up ne?" The Headmaster, Konoe Konoemon, sat behind his desk staring at Negi a playful glint in his eyes and Negi blushed in embarrassment.

Arrayed around the room were a few of his students, some his partners, all of them looking at him with varying emotions. Tatsumiya Mana stood off to his right nonplused to his late entrance besides Chachamaru who showed no reaction as well while her master Evangeline McDowell smirked at him.

Two newer faces to these meetings that stood off besides the Headmaster's desk were Nagase Kaede and Ku Fei who smiled and waved to him as he entered. On his left Konoe Konoka with a snickering ermine on her shoulder giggled at his blush while Sakurazaki Setsuna, her bodyguard and friend, stood besides her only smiling at him.

Next to them stood a quiet Kagurazaka Asuna who only Hmph'd but still barely looked at him which sent him back into a slight depressed state again.

"Since were all here shall we get started then?" Negi turned his attention back towards the Headmaster giving him his full attention for now.

"Lately there has been an odd increase of demons crossing the barrier which I'm sure some of you have picked up on." Stroking his beard he eyed Mana, Evangeline, and Setsuna whose expressions turned a bit more serious.

"I wouldn't normally be worried this much, however the demons that seem to be coming through aren't just normal strays. They are much more organized as well as coming in more frequently." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Therefore I've decided to add some extra members to security team just for safety and so I won't keep having to just send you two out all the time." He motioned towards Mana and Setsuna.

Konoka smiled a bit more at the latter and instinctively grabbed the half demon's hand causing the later to blush. While Konoka knew Setsuna's job was an important one lately she seemed to be always out on jobs and as consequence she hadn't been able to spend almost anytime with her Secchan lately.

"I be happy to help Aru" Ku Fei gave a small salute.

"Nin Nin!" Kaede smiled and they took that as an apparent agreement.

Eva and Mana looked indifferent to the news while the rest nodded and smiled, or in Chachamaru's case bowed, to them. A clearing of the throat brought their attention back to the Headmaster.

00000

"There are a few more additions that aren't here at the moment but I'm sure they'll make themselves known soon." That piped everyone's curiosity a bit. "Now we aren't exactly sure what there after at this time whether it be Konoka-" At that Setsuna stepped slightly closer to Konoka protectively much to his amusement." –or something else entirely, Hopefully that will be known soon as well."

"Again!!" The followed by a large green and claw like hand slammed down onto the stone table causing it's surface to crack. Standing at about 12 feet a large being what could only be described as a giant green wolf snarled narrowed its yellow eyes at the smaller and calmer demon in front of him.

It would have looked exactly like a normal human if it weren't for the foot long black spikes protruding from its lower back to the top of its head where they replaced any hair. It was dressed in a simple black robe, its coal black eyes coolly regarded the thing in front of it and stood silently no intention of repeating itself.

The Wolf like demon growled before he began pacing slowly. "That was the 5th group we've sent and they failed without learning almost anything about where the target is." He kicked one of the wooden chairs nearby shattering it into pieces. "Damn! He isn't going to be any happy about this, and there no way in hell I'm going to take the fall for it."

"Baclusin!" He sat down in one the still intact chairs and stared at the smaller demon. " Send more demons."

"With all due respect Minawaru Sir." He said in a raspy but slightly patronizing tone. "Sending more of our regular demons will most likely fail again before learning anything more. Our sources have already confirmed along with the Magi there are two Hanyo's, one of the Uzoku Clan as well as a Shinmeiryuu swordsman, and the other we aren't even sure off. Besides, putting aside the exceptionally skilled sniper there is also the Dark Evangel and some type of robot protecting its borders. "

"Then I'll send you!!" He roared angrily stalking over to the smaller demon and picked him up front of his cloak.

"_**Tsk tsk, you should really learn to control that temper of yours Minawaru." **_ A voice in a sing-song tone floated through the room caused the larger demon to pale and drop the glaring Baclusin to the floor. Both demons immediately kneeled down on one knee despite being the only two in the room.

"M-my Lord Akurei, please forgive me for my behavior." Minawaru bowed his head as a small figure stepped into the room.

The young boy who'd just entered the room just giggled at him gleefully before smirking. _**"So what news do you have this time, I suppose it can't be to good with the way you were just acting**__."_ His smirk widens as he narrowed his green eyes at them._ "__**Or what it just another of your lover spats?**__"_ Both demons looked appalled at the latter suggestion.

"No my Lord." Baclusin answered shaking off his disgust at the mere suggestion he was anyway involved with that beast. " Our forces were destroyed before we could any information on our target."

The boy frowned and turned his attention the larger demon who suddenly went stiff. _"__**Again?**__" _He slowly walked over and stood in front him. _"__**I'm getting quite impatient with our lack of progress."**_He hissed out angrily and Minawaru paled and looked at him nervously.

"M-my Lord if I could-" _"__**Could what? Explain? Have another chance?"**_ Minawaru suddenly felt an invisible grip tighten around his neck and he paled further.

"P-please my L-" _**"No, no more excuses and no more explanations. You have failed me Minawaru, you have provided me with nothing that I haven't already heard."**_ Minawaru felt the pressure around his next tighten more to the point where could no longer breathe.

"_**I believe I have no more use for you."**_ Immediately after the words left his mouth the grip around his next tightened more and as if down by a bladed weapon, cleanly severed his head from his body.

As Minawaru's body dissolved into a blacked dust Akurei turned towards Baclusin, the demon hadn't even flinched from his spot.

"_**Baclusin?"**_

"Yes My Lord?"

"_**You now have control over this task."**_

"Understood My Lord." Akurei began walking back out but paused as he stepped out of the room not even bothering to turn back around.

"_**And Baclusin?"**_

"My Lord?"

"_**I expect you not to fail me."**_ The doors suddenly closed behind him leaving the demon by himself.

Looking up a smirk was settled onto his features. "………Of course My Lord."

Akruei settled onto a large chair placed in front of the burning fireplace, the entire room filled with nothing else but toys. He sighed slumping down into the chair and stared up at a rather large portrait hanging above the fireplace. He smiled fondly at it and whispered to himself.

"_**Soon…Then we'll finally be able to be together."**_

TBC 

OMG I'm so sorry for the wait! I'm sorry its not much and I'm guessing I'm rushing things a bit, the story kinda got away from me a bit …

I wanted it to be longer but I felt I had to put something out! Anyway I'll probably go back and change or add things when I finish so heh…

R&R I take all reviews even flames Those will be largely ignored


End file.
